


Real Football

by Confused_Traveler



Series: REYLO Althetic AU's [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sports, Athletes, Ben Solo is NOT Tom Brady, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, FIFA World Cup 2018, Fake/Pretend Relationship, NFL, Rey Kenobi, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confused_Traveler/pseuds/Confused_Traveler
Summary: "It makes no sense. Only two people even hit the ball with their foot.""Football derived from soccer, but we just kept the name.""Typical American laziness.""Typical British Arrogance."AU. Rey is a new star with a breakout performance in the World Cup and Ben Solo is a fourth year quarterback in the NFL. I'm bad at summaries andI own nothing. Idea came from some comments on Nevertheless, she persisted by dawninthemtn





	1. Chapter 1

"And Pava passes it to Lintra, cross to the middle and it's in! Kenobi Scores! She danced between the four American defenders and put it past Ventress and England is up 2-1 on Team USA!"

Was it weird that this was the first time Rey had seen this clip. There had been a lot of parties and celebrating in the weeks after the World Cup and she finally didn't;t have to watch game film. Plus, it's be a little arrogant to watch highlights of yourself.

Applause rang through the theater and Rey shifted in her seat and put on a smile for the camera right next to her.

Gial Ackbar began speaking again. "And here is the final nominee for the Best Play of 2018." The celebrating Englishwomen faded from the screen and 22 padded men were on a smaller field.

_Of course the Americans want to see this again._

The clear voice of the two announcers cut through the room as the clip began. 

"And here we are with the last play of the game. No time left on the clock and the New England Patriots are down 4 points to the LA Rams and are 47 yards from the end zone." Wedge Antilles had been a commentator forever with his consistent voice and impartial way of talking, but the ratings star next to him was Lando Calrissian. The retired wide receiver was just as flashy as when he played and he spoke his mind.

'Wedge, that was a bad penalty by Cassian Andor, but I don't think the refs should have called pass interference. I mean both Andor and Hux are pushing off each other, if anything they should off set, but the refs made their decision and now the Patriots get one more play." Oh this debate again. It was all anyone talked about for weeks after.

"Well, here it is. Patriots Head Coach Thrawn has all of his receivers out there and Crix Madine has his secondary in deep coverage. As we all know, Lando, Madine used to be on Thrawn's staff, so you better believe he's trying to remember what that playbook looked like for situations like this."

"There's only one play, Wedge. Get your receivers down field and throw a Hail Mary."

"And the ball is snapped perfectly to Solo. He's looking down field for a target, oh wait his offensive line breaks down. He evades one, he's scrambling as he shakes another. He's back pedaling, but he makes another one miss."

"How is he still standing?"

"Kaide Eso has his arms on Solo, but OH MY, Solo throws him off. He's running forward, he hops and he fires it toward the end zone. Aaannnnnddddd it's CAUGHT BY HUX! THEY WIN, THE PATRIOTS WIN THE SUPER BOWL!" The field erupted and the camera shifted abruptly between Ben Solo running down the field, Thrawn still not smiling as his staff celebrated around him, Hux being swarmed by the other receivers and the Patriots owner Snoke is his private box.

The applause was back as the clip faded out and Gial Ackbar cleared his throat. The former Olympic swimmer with ten gold medals was smiling as he began to open the envelope. "and the award goes to . . . Ben Solo and New England Patriots." Of bloody course it does. Why was Rey upset? _It's not like I really stood a chance. The only reason Americans even saw me play was because their team was supposed to win._ _Maybe I'll win some of the other awards._

But it wasn't to be. Every category she or her team was nominated for ended up going to Ben Solo. Best Championship Performance, Best Moment, hell, even Thrawn won Best Coach over Maz. Rey would never forget what that woman had done for her. When Maz Kanata was named the Head Coach of the England's National Team, she could have plucked superstars from around the country. Instead, she searched for younger players, many in college or recently graduated like Rey. She wanted a young, hungry team that she could mold and that's exactly what she did. The English National Team trained for months and lived together, forming bonds. Rey had heard that Coach Kanata was mirroring techniques in team building from both the 1980 US Hockey Team and their counter parts from the USSR. No matter where it came from, it worked. England came out of the gate and surprised everyone with a team with an average age of 22.

Anyway, only award Rey got was Breakout Performance, and while she was happy to win, she had been expecting a little more or at least not having everything go to Ben Solo. There was only one other award she was nominated for that Solo didn't win, but that was the Best Female Athlete and that went to Ahsoka Tano, the retiring tennis superstar who won the U.S. Open and Wimbledon and got second in the French Open this year. Of course, Solo won Best Male Athlete, so in a way, she kinda lost to him again. 

_I shouldn't be so bitter. I won a World Cup. Why should some stupid American subjective award matter? _Rey didn't need to tell herself this as her teammates did it for her. 

"Stop being so glum, Kenobi. This night is about celebrating." Tallie Lintra was all smiles at the after party. Why she chose to hang around with Rey, who admittedly was being a downer, was beyond Rey's comprehension. "Look around, Rey. There's Mace Windu, Ki Adi Mundi and Plo Koon! Mon Motha is here too."

"Okay, let's get it started!" Jessika Pava walked over with a tray full of shots. "Tallie, guess who I saw at the bar?" 

"Snap Wexley?" teased Tallie. Jessika blushed at the mention of her long distance boyfriend. "Well, yes, but Poe Dameron was talking to him."

"Poe Dameron is here?"

"I mean of course he is, he won Best Racer."

"I knew that, but I thought he would be at another party. Oh damn, now I need those shots." Rey smirked as the three of them downed a shot. The entire team knew Tallie had a massive crush on the Formula One driver, not that she tried to hide it with her massive (shirtless) poster of him that hung in her room. Jessika noticed Rey's face fianlly being anything, but a scowl.

"Oh, finally she cracks."

"Shut up." They took another shot. There wasn't any bite behind Rey's bark when it came to her teammates and they knew it.

"It's okay, Rey. We'll find you someone."Shot.

"I don't need anyone." Shot after shot and the three were really stating to feel it. Tallie used her new Dutch courage and marched right over Poe. Their conversation was pretty quick and it must have gone well because soon they were making out on the bar.

"Good for her," Rey said as the staff tried desperately to pull the couple off the bar top. "Though I think she could have waited a bit."

"Why? Does it make you feel bad for not going after that guy you have your eyes on?" Jess wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at Rey, who rolled hers.

"There is no guy, Jess."

"Oh so you didn't stare at Ben Solo all night?"

"What are you talking about? I don't like that arrogant jerk."

"I think you protest a little much, but you can't deny he's cute."

"Careful, Jess. What if Snap was listening?"

"I said he's cute, not that I want him."

Jess eventually left her too to find Snap, leaving Rey alone with a lot of alcohol. Some time during the night, she caught sight of him. He cut a dark figure in the crowd with his black suit, and black, wavy hair. And he looked absolutely miserable to be there. _Is it too much to smile with your hundreds of new awards?_ Normally, Rey wouldn't bother. _But I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind._ Rey stood up, wobbling a bit on her heels and marched over to the tall quarterback. She poked him roughly on the shoulder. He turned around, still with that bored expression on his face. Rey opened her mouth to speak. 

_______

Rey woke up with a splitting headache and in her dress from last night. She looked around her hotel room and noticed a few things were off. 

_Why is there only one bed? _ _Didn't I have a double with Jess? And we didn't have a view of the ocean. Oh God!_

Rey stood up from the bed, which was a mistake as her head hurt even more. Rey heard a door open and she realized that this bedroom was part of a larger suite. _Time to figure out whose room this is._ Rey quietly opened the door and her eyes met those of Ben Solo.

"You're awake."

_Oh gee thanks, I didn't notice._

"Yeah, um what happened last night?"

"You don't remember?"

_Uh oh, he's got that gleam in his _ _eyes._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's morning gets worse, but is it Ben's fault?

_REY_

"You don't remember?"

Rey shook her head and winced with the movement. He held out a coffee and a water and she tookthem both from his massive hands. _I guess that helps for handling the ball_.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

Rey blushds. "I was going to confront you I think."

"You certainly did that."

_LAST NIGHT- BEN_

He felt a rough jab in his shoulder. _Some drunk fanboy that wants a picture probably. _He turns around fully prepared to tell the kid to scram but he's instead met with a fierce glare from a young, pretty, angry woman. _I wonder what I've done to deserve this. She seems a little familiar. She's not an ex, I don't sleep around, too young to be one of my mother's friends, ex-classmate from -. _"You ruined it." Ben was broken out of his inner struggle to breakdown who this mystery girl was when she had the gall to berate him.

"Have we met, sweetheart? Because I'm not sure what I've ruined for you."

She scoffed at him. Actually scoffed. "Of course you don't even know me. I guess the dumb jock persona you always see on American TV is true." 

_Wait a minute, American TV, she has a British accent, she's at a party for athletes. Got it. I have you now. _"And you're just as arrogant as those people on Downton Abbey, Rey Kenobi."

She was not very good at hiding her emotions, but she was evidently surprised by the fact Ben knew her name. Was her face that flushed when she came over here? If it was that evident, she's not wearing a lot of makeup, not that she needed it. _Focus Ben._

"You know of me?"

"I've seen a few highlights from the women's soccer final."

"It's football." She grumbled or nearly slurred. Was she drunk?

"Not this side of the pond, Kenobi."

"It makes no sense. Only two people even hit the ball with their foot."

"Football derived from soccer, but we kept the name."

"Typical American laziness."

"Typical British arrogance." 

They both stood there, not knowing what to say next, but not wanting to back down.

Ben coughed, "So can I get you a drink, while you tell me how I ruined your night?"

_MORNING AFTER - REY_

"What else happened?"

"You explained how I beat you in every category, I asked about your home, but then you wanted to get some fresh air on the terrace. While we were out there, you had some more to drink and then you threw up in a potted plant."

Rey's eyes felt like they were going to shoot out from their socket. _Nice going, Rey._

"I wanted to take you back to your room, but you said something about snapping wax and your roommate and how awkward it would be. I took you to my suite instead and here we are." He motioned around the room with his hands. 

"I see so, uh, we didn't-"

"Nothing happened."  
"Oh, good."

"Yeah."

The silence was drowning.

"I should go. Wouldn't want any rumors, would we?"

"Yeah." That short answer again. He almost sounded disappointed. Rey grabbed her phone and key card from the nightstand and made for the door.

"You could shower first if you want."

"Excuse me."

"Not to be rude, but if you want to avoid rumors, maybe you shouldn't walk around the hotel smelling like vomit and alcohol at noon." Shit, is it already that late?

"I guess that would work."

Rey showered, she meant for it to be quick, but it felt great and it helped sober her up. Plus, she got distracted by the sheer amount of hair products Ben had. _He has more than my entire team._

When she got out, she put on the fluffy hotel robe and poked her head out of the bathroom. "Uh, Ben, do you have anything for me to wear, the dress might be ruined."

To his credit he didn't glance over at her, not knowing if she was decent at all. "I laid out some stuff on the bed." 

Rey dashed over, got the clothes and went back into the bathroom. In her hands, she noticed men's joggers, a patriots sweatshirt and Velcro sandals, a lot like ones she would wear when she was younger instead of cleats, but much larger. Rey turned the sweatshirt inside out and put it on. _I won't be caught dead in New England gear._

After she finished dressing, she went out and saw her phone was not on the bed where she left it. "Ben, do you have my phone?"

"I have it charging over in the living room." Living room. His hotel suite has a living room. _My apartment barely has separate room for the toilet._ "I tried not to look, but you were getting a lot of texts and I think a few calls."

Rey grabs her phone and sees 85 unread messages, 5 phone calls and bunch of other notifications including an email. _Wow Jess must really be worried. _It was weird to have people so concerned about you after all those years alone. She answered a few texts. _No, I was kidnapped and I'm not dead in a ditch._

"I really should go now." Ben didn't say anything as Rey grabbed the door handle. "Thanks for uh" _What exact do I say, not taking advantage of me? _"the clothes."

"It's fine."

"No, it's not." Rey turns back to the huge athlete, both physically and in popularity. "I was a jerk to you and you've been nothing, but nice."

"I was just doing what any decent person would do." Rey shifted on her feet. "Rey, don't worry about returning the clothes by the way. I got them from sponsors so."

"Look, here's my number. If you ever need a favor, just let me know." _What the hell could I ever do for him?_

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Bye, Ben."

"See you around, Rey."

_No you won't. _Rey walked out of that hotel room fully intent on never seeing Ben Solo again. But since when did life care about what Rey wanted?

_TWO WEEKS LATER_

"Hello?"

"Rey? It's Ben. Ben Solo."

"Oh. What's up?"

"About that favor."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben cashes in a blank check while Rey tries to figure him out.

"About that favor."

_A FEW DAYS EARLIER_

"And you were supposed to meet with sponsors after the awards ceremony." Snoke had been ranting against him for the better part of an hour over the phone. The one saving grace Ben had was that this wasn't in person so Snoke didn't see that Ben was not only not paying attention, but playing video games with the TV on mute.

"I know, I'm sorry." Affirm and apologize and the team owner will just keep going till he runs out of steam and makes some vague threat that he wouldn't dare follow through on. Coach Thrawn may be in Snoke's pocket, but he'd have a cow if he was forced to give up his star quarterback.

"And I need you to get a girlfriend. Also, don't be late to-"

"Hang on, what was that about a girlfriend?" _Did he just say that?_

"Yes, Solo, a girlfriend."

"Why would I need a girlfriend?"

"Solo, I'm trying to market this team in American and quarterbacks having pretty significant others that make it seem like they live the ideal home life when they are not on the field. It makes them seem more relatable, something you very much lack." _He's got me there, I've never been accused of being overly social._

"Where am I supposed to find a girlfriend?"

"Solo, I'm over 40 years older than you. How the hell am I supposed to know how kids get together these days? You're a two-time Super Bowl MVP. Buy a Sport Illustrated Swimsuit Addition and pick out a girl. Go to movies and see if any of the actresses strike you. Hell, hire an escort for all I care. Just get it done."

"But I-" He hung up. _I fucking hate it when he does that._

Ben didn't exactly have a lot of friends, let alone female ones. When he transferred to his old college's rival, he burned a lot bridges, including those to his parents, but that went deeper than school changes. Now the only contact he had was really with his teammates during the season. _But you do have one girl's number. One that owes you. Yeah, but I don't think this is what she had in mind._

It took Ben a few days to sum up the courage to actually call Rey. _She's gonna say no._

_NOW- BEN_

"Okay." _She said okay? Why on Earth would she agree to this? Did she really feel that bad about being so drunk two weeks ago? _"Ben? Hello?"

"Oh hey, yeah, um, thanks."

"I do owe you. So, uh, how do we start this? I don't have Facebook, so I can't just change my status to 'in a relationship' and I've never fake dated before. Or dated for that matter."

"Me either. For both fake and real. Are you still in the States?"

"Yeah, I'm playing for the Boston Liberty, just signed a contract actually."

"Oh congratulations. I guess a good first thing to do would be being seen together in public. Do you want to grab dinner later?" 

"Sure. where were you thinking?"

______  


_BEN SOLO DATING REY KENOBI?_

_NE Patriots Quarterback Ben Solo was seen with British Striker Rey Kenobi last night. The normally reclusive NFL superstar met with the new member of the Boston Liberty at a very popular restaurant in town. The two sat close and left the restaurant together. Was this a meeting between friends? All signs point to this being unlikely as the two were seen in each other's company two weeks ago after an awards ceremony. An anonymous source also claims Kenobi spent that evening in Solo's hotel room. Did the budding relationship cause Kenobi to sign with the Liberty? For more on Solo and Kenobi, follow..._

"Well that was fast." Ben was smirking to himself. He knew that restaurant would be very public, which was why he usually avoided it. Last time he was there, half of the city of Boston was waiting at the door. Rey was sitting across from him in her hotel room also on her computer with her phone open next to her.

"Wow, Twitter is going nuts, Ben. Apparently, we're a match made in heaven, I'm after your fame trying which, judging by all my followers, is working, you're just looking for a quick lay or, my favorite, we are part of a government project to produce the perfect athletic children." 

"Oh, I love a good conspiracy."

"I'm not even an American."

"I don't think the CIA would care. Why did you agree anyway?" She scoffed at him.

"The Instagram followers obviously. I almost got half a million new ones in the past 48 hours." Her voice was dripping in sarcasm. "But I guess in reality, I don't know. I knew I was coming to Boston and I don't know anyone else here so maybe it was like getting a friend or at least a fake boyfriend."

"Speaking of moving here, have you found a place yet? Cause you could always live with me."

  
"I wouldn't want to impose again."

"I have a 5 bedroom house in the suburbs, you wouldn't be a bother at all, plus it would go a long way to selling this whole in love thing."

"Are you sure we aren't moving too fast?" Rey teased. "I mean those conservative 'typical American families your boss is targetting won't be too happy with an unmarried man and an unmarried woman in the same house."

"Oh darn, and I forgot to give a dowry to your family first. Seriously though, we aren't that prudish. If you want, I set an alarm for 7 a.m. so you can go to a church if that will help your image."

"Don't you dare." He chuckles at her. It's deep and surprisingly pleasant.

"What do you say, Rey?" He smiled at his own rhyme.

"Fine, but if you sleep naked, I'm gonna scream so loud the neighbors will call the police."  
"I don't but they wouldn't call the cops on their quarterback anyway."

"I'll take pictures then. I'm sure all these new followers would be tripping over themselves for them."

_ONE WEEK LATER- REY_

"Some stuff came in the mail for you."

Rey stood facing the living room. It was so . . . masculine, devoid of color, characterless. Then again, Ben seemed to really only be interested in the couch and TV in the living room and the gaming console as well. "Thanks Ben, can you put them on the table?"

"Sure. Whatcha doing?" Rey wheeled around to face him. He was looking through the mail trying to separate the important items from the boring. In the beginning, Ben had tried to toss Rey's fan mail, but Rey gave him quite the lecture about the importance of the next generation and showing appreciation. Well, Rey thought it was good. Ben at least kept her fan mail, but he didn't respond to his own.

"Can I suggest something? I think you need something to make this house look lived in."

"Do whatever you want. If it looks bad, we'll just move." Rey rolled her eyes and went back to scheming in her head. Oh what she could do with this house.

"Hey you got a package here from EA. Can I open it?" 

"Knock yourself out." Rey heard some rustling and box being torn open.

"Oh my God!" Rey turned around again, but this time concerned.

"What?"

"You're on the cover of FIFA 20?" He held up a video game case with her on the front, looking determined why dribbling a ball.

"Um, yes? So?"

"With no one else? Do you have any idea how big this is?" 

"That was just some boring photos I had to do for that scumbag company."

"Rey, they only ask like the biggest names in the sport to be on the cover. You're the first woman to be on the cover alone. Normally, they have Ezra Bridger or someone like that. They haven't even asked me yet to be on the cover of Madden."

"What's Madden?"

"You don't know what Madden is?"

"I mean I don't play video games so not really." 

"You didn't overhear any boys growing up talking about it?"

"I'm from England so if I did it was FIFA and I went to an all girls school." 

"You sit your butt on the couch right now because we are playing." Ben stalked over to TV and turned it on and Rey heard him muttering something like, "Gonna show her. Gets a cover before me. God I hope the Madden curse can start applying to FIFA." Rey rolled her eyes for what felt like the millionth time that week and took a seat on the couch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made up the Boston Liberty for Rey to play for. It just makes everything way easier for having them close together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're just friends, right?

_September 8th, 2019 _\- _Ben_

"Do I have to?"

"If you want to keep this believable, you do."

"I don't think I'm comfortable with it."

"This happened in high school all the time."

"How many times do I have to tell you I am British? I didn't have your stupid American traditions."

"Considering the world thinks your dating an American football player, I think that hardly matters. Can you please just wear it?"

Rey looks down at the dark blue jersey on her lap. "SOLO" was written on the back and the number 7 was on the front, shoulders and back. 

"Isn't it enough for me just to be there?"

Ben let out a sigh as he continued stretching. Luckily, they had the Sunday night game so he had some time to get this sorted, hopefully.

"It's the first game of the season. There will undoubtedly be at least some cameras on you."

"I know and I don't want any evidence of me in this."

"In my jersey?"

"In a Patriots jersey."

"You know you play for a Boston team, right? I went to your games."

"But I don't work for Snoke."

"You keep saying you're British, but you still manage to hate my team."

"Even over there we know about all the shady things they've done. Thrawn should be banned for cheating, but don't forget the players that were on the team before you, like Maul and Savage Oppress."

Ben winced a little at that. The two brothers had been on the Patriots before he got there and they were traded for the draft pick that landed him on New England. Savage was an offensive lineman while Maul played cornerback. They were both cut from their initial teams and suspended after news broke of some illegal activity including drugs and alleged manslaughter. However, during the suspension, Snoke picked them up and suddenly the already fantastic defense became a wall. Usually, the most yards gained by an opposing team was through penalties by the brothers, but number of tackles, broken up passes, forced fumbles, fumble recoveries, interceptions and sacks made up for it.

"Rey, please?"

"Alright, Ben, here's the deal: I don't wear the jersey, but I do wear dark blue, I'll sit with the wives and girlfriends and be nice and I promise not to root for the Steelers."

"How about all of that, but you have to cheer for me while on the field?"

"Fine."

"Good."

Rey looked at him with a smirk. "So how many girls wore your jersey in high school?"

"I usually gave it to the daughter of one of my mom's friends."  
"What was her name?"

"Why? You jealous?"

Rey blushed, adorably at that. _Adorably? Where did that some from? I mean, she is very attractive, I'm not blind, but..._

"I'm not jealous. I'm just a curious. Let's see. You said you haven't dated. Was it your cousin?"

"No It wasn't Jaina. Her name is Maggie Motha."

"You went to high school with Maggie Motha."

"Please. Maggie Motha went to high school _with me_."

Rey rolled her eyes at his antics. "So I'm guessing this was before she came out."

"Yeah, she was a good friend of mine because we grew up together. I think initially, our moms wanted us to get together, but she told me in freshman year that she wasn't into guys. She wasn't really ready to be public, but I promised to keep it secret for her. Since I didn't want or have a girlfriend, we ended up going to all the dances together. She came out at Senior Prom, actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah, declared her love for Gial Ackbar's daughter. They were on the swim team together since kindergarten and it turns out she felt the same way. Haven't really talked to her in awhile."

"I think that swimming really worked out."

Ben snorted. Maggie went to the 2016 Olympics for swimming and left Rio with five medals, two of them gold.

"Jaina will be here soon to pick you up for the game." His cousin was in town and desperate to meet his "girlfriend".

"Okay, I'll just finish getting ready."

Rey started to walk back to her room, but then Ben had an idea.

"How about a little bet on this game?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"If we win, you have to wear a Patriots hat to the next one."

"Okay, but if you lose, I get to stay home for the game."

"Deal." As Rey walked away, Ben realized something. _Home. She said home._

_Pittsburgh @ New England, Week 1 - REY_

She decided she really like Jaina Skywalker. She was the same age as Ben at 26 and was the only family Ben still got along with after The Incident.

"He doesn't get along with me. I force him to tolerate me."

Rey thought she would be ready to answer Jaina's questions, but the girl was so nice that it felt terrible to lie to her. More often Rey tried to deflect by asking questions about Jaina before she could get interrogated. When she started to hit a wall of what to ask she shifted to asking about Ben's family that he never talked about. Rey knew it was not really her business, but she was too curious. She did hold back on asking for some embarrassing stories about him growing up though.

Jaina's parents Luke and Mara Jade Skywalker were both sports legends. Her dad played tennis, soccer and baseball in college, but dropped the first two to focus on baseball. Luke was a professional baseball player for years before he retired after a car accident shattered his right hand. He can use it now, but it was a hard recovery. Mara was at one point the number one ranked tennis player in the world. She burst onto the scene at Wimbledon, losing in the grand finals to Ahsoka Tano, the Japanese powerhouse who dominated the league since Mara was in grade school, but that was just the beginning. Mara would quickly reach rank two and her matches against Ahsoka were some of the greatest to ever been played with fierce competition between the two who actually became quite friendly. When Ahsoka retired, she went out on top, winning a major title against Mara, something Ahsoka still teases her friend with.

Ahsoka actually introduced Mara to Luke. Anakin Skywalker is considered the greatest tennis player to have ever lived and when he retired early due to lung cancer (he lost one lung and has trouble breathing from time to tie, but is okay now), he decided to start coaching. One of his first pupils was Ahsoka Tano. One night after a match, Ahsoka and Mara were attending a party sponsored by the tournament. While they were talking, Mara noticed Anakin walk in with his son and couldn't stop staring. Thinking that her friend was starstruck with her mentor, Ahsoka introduced them. However, as the conversation went forward, she noticed Mara was making glances towards Luke instead. Ahsoka then pulled Anakin away into a deeper conversation about her technique, leaving Mara and Luke to talk alone. A couple years later saw the couple married with three kids; Jaina, Jacen and Anna.

Jacen, Jaina's twin brother, was also an American football player, but he and Ben never got along. Jacen plays cornerback for the LA Rams now, but he's bounced from team to team almost every year. Apparently, he's got a bit of an attitude problem.

Anna, named after her grandfather and about seven years younger, never loved playing sports. She was plenty talented and blessed with fantastic hand-eye coordination, but after breaking her leg skiing with her family, she got really into video games. Moreover, she got really _good _at video games. She got regularly accused of hacking and being a girl made it even worse, but she didn't let it get to her. She started streaming with a camera pointed at her hands to prove her skills. Her skills and famous last name made her insanely popular and when she reached eighteen and did a face reveal, she became the number one most viewed channel. She got approached by several esports teams for contracts. She's still debating if she wants to do it competitively or not. Her parents supported her as did Jaina, but Jacen teased and sometimes mocked Annie for "not playing a real sport".

And finally Jaina. Jaina played almost every sport growing up, but to her mom's infinite delight, focused on tennis. Jaina hit rank one a few years ago, but she said she wants to do something else soon.

"I've been playing sports my whole life. It's getting a little exhausting." She confessed to Rey. "I think I want to travel. Maybe do some charity work. I'm always so focused on me all the time. My training, my diet, my technique. It'll be nice to think of someone else for a change."

Rey didn't ask about Ben's parents. She didn't have to. Leia Organa won a gold medal as a gymnast on a broken leg. During her recovery, she met Han Solo, a driver who split time between Formula One and NASCAR. He was seeing the same physical therapist after a particularly nasty wreck. The rest is history, at least according to the Internet. No one is really sure why Leia took the last name of her aunt and uncle, but the media loved speculation. 

"I'm glad you were able to get past my cousin's seemingly eternal outer gloom."

"Actually, he's been super nice. And funny."

"And his looks don't have anything to do with it?" The older woman teased.

"Well they certainly don't hurt." _He is very attractive, if a little unconventional. Everything was big on him, big nose, ears, hair, long face, broad shoulder and yet it fit._

"I'll be honest, Rey. I didn't think any girl could catch Ben's eye, but the way he looked at you when I picked you up. Oh boy, he's got it bad."

Rey blushed, "I'm sure there were plenty of others."

"Oh no. Not sweet innocent Benny. Always thought no one was up to standards. Until you. I mean he didn't take his eyes off you the entire time and when we left he was a hundred percent checking out your ass. Not that I can blame him. I'm pretty jealous of your legs. I should have picked up soccer."

Rey giggled as the other woman continued to go on about which sports produced the best looking people.

"And don't get me started on hockey players. Greatest hair, but they tend to lose a few teeth."

Thank goodness Jaina was a talker. It was easy to sit and smile while she was going on about the various charities she was looking into. The game was extremely boring with the Patriots smashing the Steelers. Apparently, the TV crew thought so too. With a massive lead going into the fourth quarter, the network was trying to save ratings and give the commentators something to talk about. Apparently, that meant cutting frequently to Rey and Jaina and talking about their achievements and on Rey's relationship with the New England quarterback. 

Of course, Rey only knew this because her friends and teammates kept texting her that she was on TV. Apparently Wedge Antilles and Lando Calrissian were family friends of the Solo-Skywalkers and were actively rooting for Rey to be the One.

_Sunday Night Football Broadcast - Fourth Quarter of Steelers @ Patriots_

"Welcome back to football night as we begin the fourth quarter. Quite the onesided affair tonight huh Lando?"

"You said it, Wedge. New England just seems to be unstoppable tonight, but the real heroes have been on the defense for the Patriots. Three interceptions on the night and two of those were returned for touchdowns."

"Heroes they may be, but it's Ben Solo and his offense on the field now. And here again we see his cousin and girlfriend in the stands. Looks like they are enjoying themselves." 

"I mean not a lot to be sad over with this game. Mitch Thrawn has coached a wonderful game tonight." 

"Do you think this is the first football game Rey Kenobi has been to, Lando?"

"Given her nationality, I think she would argue she's been to plenty of football games."

"Let's get back to action as Solo takes the snap. Play action, interesting they aren't running the ball to manage that clock. Solo is looking, but he runs out of time! That's a big hit by number 88."

"Ibrahim Goligosivichy or IG-88 as most people call him just tore through that Patriots offensive line that has kept him quiet for most of this game."

"As IG-88 celebrates, Solo is still down and I haven't seen him move."

"There might have been some helmet to helmet contact there. We'll have to see the replay."

"There are a lot of flags on the field as the two teams are getting into it. A couple of punches were thrown as Mitaka is frantically waving for the medical team to get over to his quarterback."

"It just seems like pandemonium down there. New England is upset and I think rightfully so."

"It's calming down now, but Hux, IG and several other players are being sent to the locker room."

"Smart decision by the refs. they don't want anyone else getting hurt tonight. And the Patriots already have a 24 point lead so those ejections shouldn't really change the outcome."

"The game might be decided, but the Patriots season could be a problem with Solo on the ground. He is moving now. And the entire stadium has gone silent. Their MVP quarterback is currently being attended to, but no doubt Patriots fans are fearing the worst. And they are signalling for a cart. As you can see, the fans are looking on in terror. And Jaina Skywalker and Rey Kenobi look on in terror."

"You gotta feel for these young women, seeing someone so close to them injured. One moment you're laughing and the next a loved one's condition could be dire."

"Kenobi close to tears there, but Jaina's there to support. And back to field, Solo is being driven off. Applause from the crowd. Oh and look at that, Solo gives the crowd a thumbs up."

"The stadium just became electrified by that. They want him back as soon as possible and that right there shows he wants to come back too."

"Solo's back up is Yusif Vaughan reorganizing the offense, but it might be a lot of running plays for the rest of the evening. And now we cut back to Jaina and - Oh. They're gone."

"I think I know where they're headed, Wedge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My job has been really busy lately, but thanks for all the comments and kudos. FYI, this will be 7 or so chapters at most. I have a few other Athletic ideas I want to explore and a couple other stories I want to finish. Plus I'm working on an original work which I'm really excited for.
> 
> Anyway, I wanted Ben to have more of a family and since Disney shifted the EU so Ben is Leia and Han's, I thought it was fair play to give Luke their kids.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble in paradise. Schemes and Admissions

_September 12th - REY_

"Will you please just lie back down?"

"Snoke said I'll be fine to play on Sunday against Miami. I need to study these new plays."

"Snoke isn't a doctor."

"Neither are you."

"Well, the actual doctors ordered at least a week off, ideally three." Ben had barely allowed himself to rest for two days. Rey was trying her best to convince him to stay still and she resorted to trying to spoil him rotten with food or getting him ice to put on his head or just talking with him. But not that she didn't mind having him all to herself.

"Rey, I'm fine."

"You were knocked unconscious and you got a concussion."

"It's not my first."

"That's even worse!"

"I'm not worried about."

"You should be!"

"I can take it. This shouldn't be a big deal."

"Not a big deal? Jaina was worried about you! I was worried about you!" _Why can't he see this matters?_ He looked at her with a really puzzled face.

"You were worried."

"That's what friends do." _Oh, you coward._

"Right." The disappointment in his voice was far too evident.

_Sod it, here it comes. _"Ben?"

"Yeah?"

"I-I have to tell you that um I like you."

"Oh, I like you too Rey. You're pretty . . . fun to hang out with and you make a perfectly adequate housemate." He was trying to be funny.

"Ben, I like you."

"You said that."

"No, I really like you. As in more than friends."

If Rey's heart wasn't pounding out of her chest, the almost glacial pace at which Ben realized what she was saying would have been hilarious. His eyes widened and his mouth just hung open. _ I really screwed this one up._

"I understand if you don't feel the same way or want me to move out, but I just wanted you to know that I care about you and I don't want to see you hurt like that."

He still said nothing. He didn't move a muscle. Rey watched as she took in what she just said. 

"I'll just go."

As Rey turned to leave, she heard him sprint to catch up to her, almost desperate.

"Wait. Do you want to go on a date? A real one?"

Rey smiled and looked at him.

"Where did you have in mind?"

"Someplace private. Just the two of us preferably."

"Alright, Solo, here's the deal. We go on a date, but you're not going to Miami."

"Fine, but you have to post a picture of you in a Patriots hat."

_SEPTEMBER 15th_

_@ReyKenPlay_

_[picture]_

_Ben and I are watching the game from home. Good luck in Miami #GoPatriots_

_@tallieup: So cute_

_@JainaS: <3_

_@IG88: You can thank me later for the week off_

_@DSmith45323: @IG88 you ruined my fantasy team a hole_

_SEPTEMBER 17th - BEN_

There were some days that Ben really wished would just end. The Patriots won in Miami. Without him. More importantly, they won by a lot and with Yusif Vaughan. The Dolphins expected New England to be very reliant on their run game, which was a fair assumption considering Ben was out and their backup had never started in an NFL game before. Vaughan had been a decent college quarterback, but never really considered anything special and the Patriots picked him up in the third round in 2018. When Vaughan went in for Ben last week, all of the plays were runs, but the Patriots were protecting a lead. However, some speculated that Thrawn had no confidence in the backup.

Vaughan threw for 396 yards, two touchdowns and had 45 rushing yards with two rushing touchdowns to boot. Miami was throttled and granted that weren't exactly the best team in the league, but everyone was raving about Vaughan. the one that pissed Ben off the most was the often asked questions like "Should New England keep starting Vaughan over Solo?", "Is Vaughan better than Solo?", and "Do the Patriots need Ben Solo to win a Super Bowl?".

He had the disastrous meeting with Snoke earlier. 

"You dared to defy me?" _Talk about a god complex._

"I was injured. Besides, we still won."

"No, _my _team won while you were milling about with that distraction of yours."

"You mean my girlfriend?"

"I know she's the one who convinced you no to play. You were all ready to do it after our chat and then less than an hour later you call saying you're not playing. the only person that you could have talked to in that time was her."

Ben didn't say anything.

"I own you, boy. Remember? Remember the lengths I went to draft you? Who endorsed you when you switched colleges after your family turned their back on you? I made you. And I can destroy you just the same."

Suddenly, Ben was filled with rage. He had come too far to lose so much.

'What will you do? Bench me? The fans will never like it, Thrawn and the team won't either."

"I don't give a shit about the fans. Besides if you have a few bad games, we know they will call for that backup quarterback."

"Fuck you! I don't owe you shit! I was fine before you came along."

"You were fine, but I made you extraordinary. I built a team for you. I put you on the fast track to the Hall of Fame. Don't be surprised at the lengths I will go to destroy you."

"Do your worst. I'll prove you wrong, just like I did everyone else."

_September 19th _

_Breaking News_

_"New England Head Coach Mitch Thrawn was fired this morning after a heated argument with the team's owner Salvator Leon Snoke. Both Thrawn and the Patriots organization sighted irreconcilable differences and said they legally could not disclose any more information as to falling out. Thrawn was with the Patriots for nearly 17 seasons and has brought in 6 Super Bowls as well as 11 AFC Championships. This may be the most shocking firing of a coach in NFL history as Thrawn was undefeated through two weeks and has not lost a game since Week 6 of last year. The questions now are if Thrawn has some skeletons in his closet and which team will pick him up? The Patriots almost immediately named defensive coordinator Firmus Piett as acting head coach and will likely get the job."_

_September 22nd - NY Jets @ Patriots_

_The Postgame Show with Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Plo Koon and Ki Adi Mundi_

"Despite all of the drama coming into this week with Patriots in both their coaches and quarterbacks, the Patriots won their third game of the season 20-14 over the Jets and remain undefeated. What did you guys think of the game?"

"Mundi, I thought their defense was incredibly solid, but their offense looked shaky. Ben Solo looked like he had no time in the pocket and he had a very poor completion rate and even had two interceptions and two sacks. Those hits were hard too. There were a couple of late hits against him as well. If I was Solo, I'd be screaming at my offensive line right now."

"We can;t really fault Solo for that, Kit. I mean those receivers were dropping a lot out there. The only guy who had a solid day receiving was Dopheld Mitaka."

"Maybe this has a lot more to do with the change in the coaching staff, but he did not look nearly as clean as Vaughan did last week."

"Well now we have to ask if Ben Solo can succeed without Thrawn?"

_October 10th - Patriots @ Giants_

_The Postgame Show with Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Plo Koon and Ki Adi Mundi_

"The Patriots add another win to their record, big win at 27-6, but two of three touchdowns came from the defense creating turnovers."

"Coach Piett is defensive specialist so it's no surprise, but Ben Solo has frankly not been impressive at all since Week 1."

"Not only is the Patriots offense struggling under new management, but Mitch Thrawn only needed a week of practices to turn around the Chicago Bears."

"I don't think you can call for a quarterback change when your team has a perfect record, but if they drop a game or two or Solo has a bad performance, Vaughan might get the nod."

_October 31st after Browns @ Patriots _

_The Council with Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Plo Koon, Yoda Masters and Ki Adi Mundi_

"New England scraped by with a win, but boy was it close."

"That's right Kit. A terrible first half as Solo threw 5 completions for 15 attempts and on top of that got sacked twice and threw an interception."

"To be fair to Solo, his receivers couldn't catch a could in that first half and his offenisve line looked, frankly, terrible. I don't care if you're the Super Bowl MVP, if you don't have any time in the pocket, mistakes are gonna be made."

"Yea Mace, but after halftime, Yusif Vaughan came into the game and had an electric second half."

"I think maybe behind the scenes Yusif Vaughan is just a better fit for Piett's team."

"Now do you start Vaughan next-"

The TV shut off in front of Ben. 

"You can't keep watching that stuff. It's only gonna mess with your head."

He heard the remote fall onto the couch next to him as Rey stood before him. She was dressed in a muted green sheets, draped over her with a seven pointed crown in her hair.

"What do you think?" She purposely made a show of striking a flamboyant pose. Even when everything else was shit in his life, his girlfriend was there, trying to make him laugh. 

"Nice toga."

"It's not a toga, it's a stola. Very different."

"Whatever aren't you missing something."

"Oh, right." Rey took off and came back with a torch and a book. "How about now?" She held the torch up and tucked the book against her chest. She looked fantastic. She always did to Ben. It was her idea that they dress like their teams' namesakes for the Halloween Party. Ben never usually put any effort into it as he was forced to go to them. Last year, he just wore a plaid shirt and jeans and said he was a lumberjack. Usually everyone there did some sort of couples costume, but Ben had been one of the few single men on the team. Anyway, that's how he found himself dressed like a general from the American Revolution, minus the powdered wig. 

"Don't you think it's a little ironic were going as symbols of American independence from England." In response, she jabbed him with her torch.

"Ben, I won a World Cup for my country. There's not a lot I can do wrong."

"You could score an own goal once and they would turn on you. That's the way it is with these idiots. No matter how good you are, they just want an excuse to tear you down." He shouldn't be shouting at her, but he was. But Rey didn't shrink away, run or shout back. Rey dropped her pose and embraced him.

"Ben, calm down. I didn't mean it like that."

"I'm sorry, Rey."

"It's fine. I know you're stressed, but you can get through this."

"Thanks."

"Okay, now let's get this over with. If I can handle being nice with a room full of Patriots, you can deal with a few overpaid retirees thinking you're not as good as they were."

"Aren't statues supposed to be silent?"

"Oh ho. What's this? Ben Solo trying to silence the voice of liberty?" Rey took a step back and struck the pose again. "I will not be tread upon."

"You keep this up and I'm chucking your tea into the harbor?" Rey actually did have a large supply of tea (for her allergies, according to her).

They drove to Snoke's mansion outside of Boston. Every Halloween, the owner of the Patriots had his team and staff. He also invited celebrities, influences to make him look good and whatever new business partners he was going after to let them mingle with his superstars. When Rey and Ben walked in, they were greeted by Snoke dressed as a Roman emperor. Thankfully, he opted for longer robes and sleeves, but his god complex was fully on display.

"Young Solo, glad to see you made an effort this year and Miss Kenobi, lovely to meet you."

"Like wise, Mr. Snoke." Rey was polite as Ben shook Snoke's hand. There was a gleam in his eyes as he looked at the couple and his eyes lingered a little too long on Rey.

"Solo I need talk to you privately later. Can you meet me in around an hour? Late in the night so all of the guests have arrived, but not long enough for too much fun to be had."

Ben nodded and Snoke gave an unsettling smile as he walked away to greet Hux.

"He's such a creep. I don't think I could stand having him as my boss."

"It's not like I have much a choice."

"Right, your contract."

"It's not just that. He has something on me."

Rey's eyes went wide and she leaned in to whisper. "Like blackmail."

Ben nodded. He could tell in her eyes she wanted to ask. "I haven't hurt anybody. Just myself."

"Ben, if you ever-" 

"Oh my God, you're Rey Kenobi! My daughter is such a huge fan. Would you mind taking a picture with us?"

Almost, immediately a crowd of social climbers circled them. Ben didn't a moment alone with Rey to hear what she had to say and after a long, exhausting hour, he left to meet with Snoke. They met in Snoke's study behind closed doors.

"Quite the pretty girlfriend you have Solo."

Ben said nothing, unsure of how to respond.

"It's also a pity you'll have to get rid of her soon." That made Ben snap out of his tired state and glare at the bald man.

"What?" 

"I'm not sure if you heard, but I'm buying the Boston Liberty." He slowly took a drink of wine that probably cost more than Ben's car. "Women's soccer isn't exactly popular in the U.S., but Rey is the biggest name there is and I can't have the sex appeal ruined by having her date, even if it's a quarterback that's old news. You'll break up with her within the week. Make it brutal, kick her to the curb. And of course, you're going to go along with this otherwise those pictures go public." There was almost too much to process. His brain was in overdrive and his body was in auto mode. Ben didn't even realize he had made a fist before it connected with Snoke's face. The old man crumbled as his wine spilled over him and his lip started bleeding.

"Fuck you! I was fine with you controlling me, but you will not hurt Rey."

Snoke propped himself onto his elbow. He dabbed his lip with his hand and saw the blood on it. "I understand your emotions are raw. It's a weakness of yours I've known for a long time. You have three days to break up with her or both you and her are going to have every single one of your secrets exposed and you'll never step foot on a football field again." 

Ben turned and stormed out of the room. He looked frantically across the sea of people until he saw her. Rey was a beacon in the crowd for him. She was smiling at something some millionaire's wife was telling her and even in a crowded ballroom, she was the only one there.

He pushed through the crowd, ignoring the complaints until he reached her. Somehow her smile grew even larger when she saw him. "Hey Ben how did-" His lips were on hers and Rey found herself once again cut off, but she didn't seem to mind as she returned the kiss. He didn't care that people were staring or that pictures were being taken. All that mattered was her. When they drew apart, Rey was still smiling at him, her green crown now askew.

"We need to leave."

She finally noticed his dark and frantic eyes. "Is everything okay?"

"I'll explain at home, but we have to go."

There were catcalls and whistles as they left, his hand entangled in hers as he pulled her through the crowd.

"Ben, what's wrong?"

They were in the car by now.

"When we get home Rey. Please?"

"Fine."

Snoke said both of our secrets. What secrets did she have? Each scenario in his head got worse and worse in his head until finally they pulled into the driveway. 

They changed into normal clothes and sat on the couch as Ben told her what Snoke had said. No one talked for what felt like an hour.

"I'll start packing." Ben looked at Rey. She was fighting back tears. _She doesn't want Snoke to win, to make her cry. She's so much braver than me. I was weak and afraid._

"I'm not breaking up with you."

"Are you crazy? You heard what he said. You might be okay with the world knowing what you did, but I'm not." _She doesn't want her past out there._

She sat down on the couch the tears were beginning to fall. Ben moved next to her and rubbed her back. After a moment, he spoke. "tell me."

"What?"

"Tell me what happened."

"You'll hate me."

"I will never hate you. I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses as to who Yusif was in the EU?  
What other characters would you like to see athlete versions of?  
I know Thrawn being fired is a weird move, but its Snoke so.  
This isn't a slow burn so sorry if its a bit rushed.
> 
> What did you think of the trailer?  
Had to sit through a Patriots game to watch it :(


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth will set you free. Probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing.  
Warning: a lot of long paragraphs  
Also, more importantly, underage drinking, drug use and abuse

_November 1st - Rey_

"If it makes you feel more comfortable, I'll tell you first." How could someone so massive be so gentle so easily?

"Are you sure, Ben?"

"It's only fair."

"okay."

He took a deep breath.

"I guess I need to start way back. My grandfather Anakin came from nothing. His mom did her best to support him, working three jobs and was treated like a slave because she had a hard time speaking English. She moved from Eastern Europe after she met my great-grandfather who died in World War II. At first, Grandpa wanted to do all kinds of different sports. He was extremely talented at everything he tried, but my great-grandmother couldn't afford pads for football, gloves and bats for baseball or even shoes for soccer or basketball. They were living in Las Vegas when Anakin got a job at nine at a tennis center. One day, a player by the name Qui-Gon Jinn stopped by. He was in town for a minor tournament being held there. He didn't have anyone to practice with so he asked Grandpa to return a few serves. I guess Qui-Gon saw something in my grandfather because he gave him two of his tennis rackets and a few balls to practice with, saying he'd be back in six months. Every night for the next six months after he got off work, Grandpa would go into the alley behind where he lived and hit balls against the wall for four hours. When Qui-Gon came back, he took Grandpa to a court and played against him. Secretly in the stands, he had a talent scout watching. Grandpa got a full scholarship to a tennis academy thanks to Jinn, but Jinn never got to see him play. He was stabbed in a mugging gone wrong a few weeks later. Grandpa had to move to New York, but his mom couldn't afford to go with him.

"He worked harder than anyone and started playing in tournaments at 15. He turned pro at 17 and used his first paycheck for a flight to visit his mom. She actually got married to a good man with a son of his own, but she had cancer. She died barely a year later. Some say that was when Grandpa played his best, but he was in a bad place. He smoked all day, drank all night. He got pulled out of it by my grandmother, Padme Amidala, an heiress. They were so different in their upbringings, but they fell in love. They eloped together, knowing her parents would disapprove and she became pregnant with twins. It was a difficult pregnancy and my grandma died giving birth.

"Again, Grandpa couldn't handle it. he threw himself back into tennis, giving my Uncle Luke to his stepbrother and his wife to raise and my mom to my grandma's sister Breha who married Bail Organa, a U.S. Senator and the son of a steel tycoon. He offered them money to help raise them. Lars and Beru took him up on it, but Bail and Breha wanted nothing to do with Grandpa. My mom even changed her last name to Organa. Eventually, when he started getting sick, Grandpa decided to try and reconnect with his kids. Luke almost immediately forgave him, but Mom didn't come back till she met my Dad. Dad also came from nothing. His family moved to Wisconsin from Germany when he was young. He came over, they messed up his immigration paperwork, changing his name from Hans Olomark to Mark Han Solo. He started going by Han and kept Solo to seem more American. He dug threw scraps, building cars out of lawnmowers. He went into debt with gangs by taking loans to buy cars to compete. When he finally got his big break, he won every race, never settling for second. That got him into plenty of trouble and wrecks, but that was how he met my mom. For the first few years, I lived with them, but they were never really around that much. My best friend was our dog Milly, named after my dad's race car. When she died when I was eight and that was the same year they sent me to live with Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara.

"My family is both old and new money, they built themselves from nothing and yet still have a legacy to protect. Imagine growing up where its not out of the question your cereal bowl is a major trophy or your mom has a gold medal hanging on the Christmas tree. Everyone was looking at me, waiting to see what I would do. I chose football. I liked it and it was something no one in my family had done so I thought I couldn't be compared too much to my family. But then my cousin Jacen starting playing and my Uncle Luke retired from baseball and started coaching the both of us. Everywhere I went, I was in my family's shadow. The pressure finally got to me in college. I just wanted a release, an outlet and I guess I'm a lot like my grandpa like that. I started drinking, smoking and I got addicted to cocaine. It was bad and there were pictures, but Snoke got them all. He even covered up the failed drug test I had, but the condition was that I had to separate myself from my family and come play at Korriban University and then eventually sign with the Patriots. At the time, I was happy. I got to leave behind my family's expectations and I wasn't suspended. My parents didn't take it so well, but that was my fault. I lashed out at them. I know I should apologize, but I can't bring myself to face them. Now Snoke is threatening to destroy my career by releasing those pictures. He can void my contract and sponsors will pull out as will any other teams that will want me. My parents will be disappointed in me all over again. But despite all that, Rey, I can't stand the thought of losing you."

They sat in silence, jsut staring into each other's eyes. _He trusts you completely. Do you trust him?_

Gathering up as much courage as she could, she took the leap.

_POV - Ben_

"When I was young, my parents left me at an orphanage. It was rough and I had to work to earn my keep. For some reason, no one wanted me. I was there until I was 13 when my grandfather came to claim me. He said he had no idea he had a son or that I existed until a few weeks earlier. He was an army doctor most of his life and met my grandma during a summer fling. She never told him that she got pregnant. I don't know what happened to my parents, but Pa took me in and raised me. Those years were the happiest of my life. He signed my up for football or um soccer and went to every single one of my games. He wanted me to be the best and chase my dreams. He passed away three years ago when I was nineteen. So there I was, desperate for a chance to prove myself. I heard of Coach Kanata's tryouts for the national team so I went. I played great, but not perfect and I knew I was on the bubble of making it or not. I went in for a session with the team trainer for a medical check up. The man's name was Unkar Plutt. He told me to strip, saying it was standard procedure and what the Hell did I know. I was standing there in a sports bra and shorts when he started groping me. He still said everybody did it. Then he started taking pictures and told me to take everything off. I asked him again and he said that I didn't do it, he would declare medically ineligible to be on the team. I was so close to my dream, to my grandfather's dream so I took off everything. He kept groping me and taking pictures and finally made me kneel while he finished on me. He took one last picture, threw a towel at me and told me to get out."

Ben didn't know what to say. He was full of rage, but looking at Rey, he only wanted to hold her. "Have you ever told anyone about this?" 

She shook her head, brown hair waving and tears falling. "No, but I'm sure Snoke knows. If he was threatening us like you said, he has to. If those pictures get out, my entire public image is gone and people might even think I slept my way onto the team."

"No one would think that. They've seen you play."

"I thought you were supposed to be the pessimist. The internet will turn on anyone."

Ben had a thought, a risky idea.

"What if we got out in front of it?"

"What?"

"You could come forward and accuse Plutt. You're the victim and we can maintain that narrative. There have to be other women that he did this too. The internet is ruthless, but I bet more people are willing to follow a soccer star over some creep."

"Ben, I could get exposed. Those pictures of me could be everywhere in an instant."

"I made a mistake by running from my problems. I'm not going to let you do the same." Ben placed his hands on her shoulders, gently rubbing them. "It's up to you though."

Rey was hesitating, but after a while she said yes.

"We have to be careful how we do this and we are gonna need someone with experience in dealing with the press and all the legal matter."

"I, um, I know some people."

"Who?"

"My family."

"Oh, well, I think it's about time I met your parents anyway."

_November 4th_

_The Council with Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Plo Koon, Yoda Masters and Ki Adi Mundi_

"Shocking news once again out of New England as Quarterback Ben Solo has been cut due to substance abuse allegations and internal conduct. Yusif Vaughan will be their starter from here on out. Now here's the question: do you pick up Solo in light of these allegations?"

"I think there are plenty of teams out there looking for a quarterback of Solo's caliber that he should be picked up, but it is a risk. If the league decides to suspend him or more legal issues surface, he could be done. If the rumors are just rumors, I think its the best pick up a GM could make."

"Real quick sidenote while we are taking about Ben Solo and legal issues, five more women have come forward saying that Unkar Plutt abused them and one of them was only sixteen when it happened. this is all coming after Rey Kenobi publicly accused Plutt two days ago. So a lot of drama in the Solo household in the coming weeks, but let's get back to who we should be looking at for places for Ben to land."

_November 5th - Rey_

Rey wasn't sure how Ben could hate his family from the very little she had been with them. Granted that was almost constantly over the last four days as Ben's phone call after Halloween broke the dam with his mom, dad and Uncle Luke flying in from Wisconsin and Jaina driving from New York with her best friend Mirta Gev.

"I didn't know you grew up in the Midwest."

"I didn't. I grew up in New York, but we always had a family lake house in Wisconsin. Luke takes care of it mostly and my grandfather likes the fresh air. My dad likes to get away from all the noise and he still has a lot of friends in the Midwest. A lot more racing fans out there."

Suddenly, their house in Boston was a command center as Leia (not Mrs. Solo) fielded calls from new agents, lawyers, publicists and other women coming forward against Plutt. Han was taking offers from teams' front offices. Luke was working with Ben, making sure he was staying fit and game ready. Mirta and Jaina were basically hijacked Rey's social media accounts and created Ben's. They were trying to both portray them as perfect couple and the good guys in the narrative against Snoke and Plutt. 

The pictures of Ben were leaked online not long after he was cut from the Patriots. There were a lot of people trashing him, calling for him to be suspended or go to jail, but Commissioner Valorum didn't seem to keen on suspending a major star, particularly when he was already cut from his team. The police stated that the evidence was too old and inconclusive to act on. Rey actually chalked that one up to the Boston police not wanting to arrest their city's idol.

Meanwhile, the Patriots organization was imploding with several players speaking out against the decision to cut Ben after already being disgruntled by the firing of Thrawn.

One of the more interesting people to come through to help was Dopheld Mitaka. He was cut after simply liking a few posts by Rey and Ben and tweeting that he supported them. Snoke wanted to make an example out of the second year receiver, but that only angered the players.

Thankfully, Rey's pictures remained off the internet, but her contract for the Boston Liberty was bought out. Rey decided to wait to look for a team near where ever Ben landed.

While Rey sat with Jaina and Mirta, she overheard Ben and his dad in the corner looking over offers. Han had seven different teams waiting to hear back from Ben. "Look, Kid, if we make a decision soon, you could be playing by next week."

"That's not what's important to me right now."

"Good. That's something I learned too late. Life isn't about chasing sponsors or making money."

"Like you did?"

Rey knew that Ben had a limit when it came to even talking about his parents, but she knew that it had to be much lower when it came to actually talking to them. Han seemed used to it though.

"You don't have to decide now, but think. Where do you want to play? What were your dreams? I made a lot of mistakes. I lost sight of what was important by leaving you with Luke when I should have been there. Mom knows this too. It'll be a cold day in hell when she decides to admit she was wrong, but you can best your ass she loves you and that she is proud of you. We both are."

Han slid an old photo out of his wallet and unfolded it, passing it to his son. Ben's eyes widened when he saw it. He held it carefully in his big hands. "Where did you find this?"

"I had this with me ever since it was taken. I was gonna give it to you when you went to college, but I couldn't part with it." Han placed his old battered hand on Ben's shoulder.

Ben looked from the photo to his father several times blinking. He looked like he had no idea what to do. Then Ben looked back at the offers and nodded, mostly to himself.

"I am going to Green Bay."

Leia put her phone call on hold. "What was that, Benny?"

"I'm going to go to Green Bay." 

Everyone broke out in smiles.

Rey approached Ben and gave him a quick hug. When she pulled away, she looked at him, hoping she wouldn't have to ask for a reason why. Ben simply turned the old photo towards her. In it, a young boy with a long face, black hair and big ears was in the arms of a much younger Leia Organa Solo who was sitting on grass. Ben was rolling a tennis ball to a beautiful golden retriever. Ben was wearing Packer hat that looked way to big for him and and a Galen Starkiller jersey.

"They lost all of the photos of Milly from all of their moves. I hadn't seen her since the day Dad drove her to vet and came back alone. I never even really got to say goodbye."

Ben's eyes were beginning to water up. Rey had never seen this from him before. Rey pulled him into the tightest embrace. She didn't know if she wanted to him to let it all out or just feel happier instantly, but she whispered into his ear, "You'll never have to tell me goodbye."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm a Packer fan. My mom's family is from Green Bay and also very German. She's so die hard she converted my dad from the Cowboys before they could get married. And he's from Dallas. 
> 
> In case you were wondering, Yusif Vaughan is the Yuuzhan Vong. Mirta Gev is the granddaughter of Boba Fett, what sport do you think they should be in? Galen Starkiller is from the Force Unleashed video games and also a reference to the legend Bart Starr. I sent Thrawn to Chicago because of the rivalry and we are gonna get a few more familiar faces soon.
> 
> Hope you all had liked this chapter, It's a little short and rushed IMO, but I got a pretty fun one coming up. Little hint: They'll be eating turkey.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben adjusts and Rey witnesses the full power of the Skywalker-Solo family

_November 6th_

_The Council with Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Plo Koon, Yoda Masters and Ki Adi Mundi_

_"After an abysmal loss the Chargers last week and the career ending injury to their long time quarterback Agen Kolar, the Green Bay Packers have announced that they have signed Ben Solo as their starting quarterback. What do you guys think about this?"_

_"Well first, I say congratulations on a long and successful career to Agen. He has more gray hair than most of us and he was still putting up big numbers. But the big story here is seeing how Ben Solo is without the Patriots and how quickly or if he can adapt to a new team."_

_November 7th, Green Bay, WI - Ben_

'First impressions matter, first impressions matter.' Ben was chanting in his head as he walked through the parking lot with his equipment in his arms. Ben and his dad flew into Chicago the day before and driven up to his parents house to sleep. Rey, his mom and the rest of his family were packing up his house in Massachusetts. He had never played professionally in Green Bay before, never faced the team in playoffs and had only game against them. _What are they like? Will this work?_

Snow was already falling on the ground in the early November air as he pulled the door open to the practice facility. The elderly security guard didn't even look up past the gear in hands and waved him on and went back to his book. Ben followed the signs and arrows directing him to the locker room. He gripped the handle and took a deep breath. _This is it. The moment I've thought about since I was a -_

"Why the hell did it have to snow today?" The ripped open as a dark skinned man pulled on it. Ben nearly fell on his face but the guy grabbed him by the shoulders and hauled him upright and then pulled away to allow Ben some space. "Hey, holy crap. It's Ben Solo. Remember, I'm Phineas Windu. We played in college together for a year before you transferred. I know, dumb name, just call me Finn. I'll be your receiver an trust me I can catch much more than falling MVPs."

Ben forgot about that recruit they brought in his Sophomore year. He was on a lot of drugs back then and a lot of that year was in haze. The name Finn did spark some old memories though. "Nice to see you again, Finn." Ben held out his hand, which Finn took and pulled him into a half hug, surprising Ben. None of his New England teammates were ever this informal with him. "Hey, I gotta run and grab my helmet from my car, but this guy here will introduce you to everyone." Finn ran out the door as a shorter guy with a Bright smile walked up to him. 

"What's up, man? Bartholomew Berrington-Beasley here. Running back. Just call me BB though."

Ben spent the next 30 minutes meeting his new teammates including his other receivers like Cal Kestis and Ezra Bridger and his offensive line in Cody, Rex, 'Fives' (he had a long Hawaiian name, but wore number 55), Wolffe, and Gregor. His tight end would be Prauf, an older guy, but a natural leader.

_Maybe this will be fine._

_November 10th - Panthers at Packers - Rey_

She was thankful she was up in the family box of the Solos with the snow coming down, but she may have been taking advantage of the open bar a bit. Between moving halfway across the country, selling a house, finding a house, finding a new team and being with Ben's family, Rey had zero time to relax. Even now, she was so nervous for Ben. It seemed like every sports personality had an opinion on how this game would go. Thankfully, Jaina was talking her ear off and cut off Rey before she could drink too much. Between Jaina, Mirta and Mirta's cousin Sabine, there was plenty of conversation not revolving around Rey.

She could here the TV broadcast in the background as she watch the field.

_"It's 3rd and long for the Packers after the holding call on Cody. Solo hikes the ball and drops back. He's got receivers down field and he throws and its caught by number 87, Finn Windu who broke coverage and his waltzes into the end zone."_

_"This is some impressive chemistry between Finn and Solo after only being on the team for 4 days. That's 7 for 7 on the day between the two and 120 yards and two touchdowns."_

_"These Packers are looking great with their new quarterback and from the look of it, Coach Ematt is loving it."_

_November 25th_

_The Council with Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Plo Koon, Yoda Masters and Ki Adi Mundi_

_"Since he has joined the team, Ben Solo and the Packers are 2-0 with some very impressive stat lines."_

_"Mace, I know you're a little biased because your boy has been tearing it up with that team, but I have to say that the real test is gonna come in three weeks when he plays Coach Thrawn and the Chicago Bears and we get to see a long awaited answer to the question Solo vs Thrawn."_

_Thanksgiving - Rey_

"And just be prepared for a lot of questions, okay? Mom was holding back a few weeks ago, but the minute she's with Aunt Mara, she turns into a gossip hound." They were standing in front of his parents house. Ben and Rey got a relatively smaller house in Green Bay before Rey moved their stuff to Wisconsin, which provided some much needed space from Ben's parents. This would be Rey's first time meeting the entire Solo clan.

"Don't worry, Ben I can handle it."

"I know you can."

Ben knocked on the door. Rey could hear the quick footsteps from the other side and the door swung open to reveal a girl with bright red hair and blue eyes. "Hey An- oof."

The red haired girl slammed into Ben's chest with one of the tightest death grips around him, mumbling words Rey couldn't hear into his chest. "I missed you, too. Rey, this is my cousin Annie, the baby of the family."

"Hey, don't call me a baby, brat." Annie pulled off of Ben and smiled at Rey. Rey smiled nervously. "Nice to mee-ow." Annie pulled Rey into a similarly hard hug. Annie went up on her toes to whisper in Rey's ear. "Thanks for bringing him back."

They were sitting in the family room near the fireplace as Mara, Han and Leia worked on dinner. Jaina, who brought her boyfriend Jagged, chatted with Ben over a glass of wine while Annie was entranced by Rey, smiling even brighter when Rey mentioned she played video games with Ben. "Can I have you on stream some time? It would be so fun!"

The door opened again as a large man with brown shaggy hair and an even shaggier beard walked in. Jaina ran up to him and hugged him before calling out, "Uncle Han! Uncle Chewie is here!"

Han sprinted out of the kitchen still wearing an apron. After they greeted each other Han guided Chewie to Rey. "Chewie, this is Ben's girlfriend, Rey. Rey this is Chewbacca Kashyyk, my best friend and partner from when I was a racer. You'll have have to forgive him, he only speaks German, but he can understand you."

Rey smiled and said _"Hello, Chewie. Sorry if my pronunciation is a little off, but I haven't spoken German in a while."_

Chewie's eyes widened a little in surprise, before he laughed._ "Rey, your German is as pretty as you are. It's wonderful to meet you at last after Han has told me so much."_

The entire room had their jaws on the floor. Han was a little quicker to recover. "You speak German?"

"I do, I took it for a couple years in school as an elective."

"Ben, this girl is a keeper."

"I know."

Dinner was almost ready when the door swung open one more time. Luke walked in with a man who looked like younger version of him with a little of Mara's features. "Hey everyone, sorry we're late, but Jacen's flight was a bit delayed."

So this was Jacen Skywalker, Ben's cousin and rival. "Ben."

"Jacen. Nice coat. Need it after all that time in LA."

"Well, I've been starting all year so I need to keep my arms in good condition for a Rams run in the playoffs."

"Oh the team I beat for a Super Bowl last year? That's right I forgot you were on that team now. Why'd you leave the Raiders? Too many losses last year?"

Rey rolled her eyes and stepped forward. "Hi Jacen, I'm Rey."

"So we meet at last. Seeing you now, I can tell why Ben wanted to keep you from me. I must say the TV does not do you justice."

"Oh, thanks."

"Have you ever considered modelling. There a lot of agencies that would love to work with you in LA."

Rey backed out of that conversation as quickly as she could and thankfully Ben and Jacen sat at opposite ends of the table for dinner. She didn't mind the petty bickering or competition. For the first time in her life, Rey was part of a family. An extremely talented, highly competitive, very famous family, but it was more than she had ever had. So she kicked back and enjoyed the hilarious banter between Grandpa Skywalker and the rest of the Skywalkers and Solos, enjoying some delicious. At some point during the meal. Ben's hand interlocked with hers underneath the table and she didn't have to look at his face to see he was smiling while chatting with his Uncle Luke.

Home. This was home


End file.
